


Hope (12)

by EternalHope7



Series: Hope Series [12]
Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Gen, Resurrection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:55:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29731455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternalHope7/pseuds/EternalHope7
Summary: Kara had never seen someone be brought back from the dead before. All she could do was pray that Batman's plan worked.
Series: Hope Series [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1904974
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23





	Hope (12)

Kara kept her eyes down as Diana’s mother bent low over the ashen remains of her daughter. By her side, even Harley stayed silent. Watching the Amazon Queen weep over Diana had been an experience Kara prayed she’d never have to see again. The Kryptonian hoped that Bruce would be right. If this didn’t work- No! Kara shook her head. It _would_ work! It had to! Hippolyta lowered her head as she began to speak in a low, beseeching voice.

“My gods and goddeses, may the winds carry my plea to you all,” she murmured. “You gave us hope when we had none by shaping Paradise Island into our home. You answered my prayers for a daughter by guiding my hands to form living clay. I beseech you,” her hands lightly drifted over the gathered grains, “guide my hands once more. Where once I asked for a daughter, I ask now for a champion. Let Diana live again, for the world still has much need of her. Please.” Kara closed her eyes at the Queen’s desperation. “ _Please._ ” A moment of silence. Harley’s hand found Kara’s. She didn’t open her eyes. Couldn’t. What if? _What if?_

“Mother?” Kara’s eyes snapped open. Hippolyta held Diana close as the restored Amazon looked at them all in confused wonder. “How can this be?”

“The gods were merciful.” The woman told her. Wonder Woman hugged her mother tightly, burying her face in the Queen's shoulder. The two stayed like that for a long moment before Diana noticed her and Harley.

"Kara? Harley?" The Amazon drew back from her mother. Kara watched as her face slowly closed off. The Kryptonian hesitantly stepped forward and offered the woman her sword and shield back. The Amazon stood to accept both, strapping the shield on and taking a moment to appreciate the familiar weight of her sword.

"Wonder Woman?" Diana slid her sword into place before she looked at Kara.

“Where is Clark.”


End file.
